


I keep on hanging on the line, Ignoring every warning sign

by LaynaVile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of bruises and blood, None of the abuse is detailed, Physical Abuse, Pre-Starker, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: The bruises keep appearing, he wants to help but without proof from Peter, what can he do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	I keep on hanging on the line, Ignoring every warning sign

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, it was 7 am when I wrote this, I'd been awake for nearing on 18 hours, I was like 4 energy drinks in and my brain decided this was a good idea. I wrote it in like maybe a half hour, I kept getting distracted.  
> I have no beta, never have so all mistakes are my own.  
> I should also mention I've never written Tony Stark before, I'm not sure I did a good job... but hey, I tried.  
> \--  
> Title from Halsey - 3 am  
> I was listening to Manic while writing this.

Three times this week Tony has noticed new bruises on Peter. Three times this week Peter has lied about them. Tony’s known Peter for years now, he can see right through the lies. He wishes Peter would just tell him the truth, let Tony help him.  
  
_ “No, Mr. Stark, I swear I tripped and smacked my forehead off the door frame.” _

_  
“I slipped when I was getting out of the shower, smacked my arm off the sink. I promise I’m fine.”  
  
_ _ “No one hit me, no, I smacked myself in the face when I was opening a jar. My hands were wet, it was slippery. I’m probably the only person clumsy enough to give themself a black eye opening a jar.”  
  
_ Three times this week that Tony has wanted to do  **something** , but couldn’t. If he goes after Barnes and ends up being wrong, Peter will never forgive him. If he is right and goes and confronts Barnes, then what? Peter ends up hurt worse? He could go to the police, but the same thing happens, without proof, nothing can be done and Peter gets hit twice as hard.  
  
Tony needs proof, but Peter’s denying it, probably too scared to say anything. If he can convince Peter that he can protect him from Barnes then maybe...   
  
“Mr. Stark?"  
  
“What can I do for you, Pete?”  
  
“I was just, uh wondering if I could maybe leave early today?”  
  
“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is great. It’s just that it’s my anniversary tonight and Bucky and I were going out for dinner. I made the reservation for the wrong time,” Peter shakes his head, “It’s fine, just forget I mentioned it. Bucky’ll understand, I’ll just cook us something. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

Before Tony can respond, Peter is out of his office.   
  
\--   
  
“What the fuck happened to dinner reservations at six? It’s almost nine, Peter!” Bucky’s pissed.   
  
“I’m sorry, I had to work, I couldn’t just leave.”   
  
“It’s  **our** anniversary and you thought work was more important? You’re shoved so far up Stark’s ass,” Bucky shoves Peter out of his way, Peter’s back connects harshly with the wall, “You know what fuck it, just bring me a plate when whatever slop you’re making is done.”   
  
“I’m s-sorry.”   
  
\--  
  
New bruises keep appearing, Tony’s constantly worried, but without proof from Peter that Barnes is the cause of the bruises, Tony isn’t sure what he can really do.   
  
Peter’s behavior changes over the weeks, he keeps his head down, he’s skittish and barely speaks to Tony.   
  
\--   
  
Peter’s pushed down onto the bed, Bucky’s body covers him--pins him to the mattress, fingers are wrapped tightly around Peter’s wrists.   
  
“You want this, don’t you, baby?”   
  
He wants to say no, wants to tell Bucky to stop, it’s hard to speak with blood in his mouth, lip split and tongue bleeding where he’d bitten it when the back of Bucky’s hand connected with his cheek.   
  
Bucky yanks his pants down, grabs onto Peter’s hips, and Peter can’t hold back the tears anymore.   
  
\--   
  
“I think… I think I need help. Please.”   
  
Tony’s surprised when he hears Peter’s voice when he enters his penthouse. The lights are off, so he can’t see Peter, but judging by the way his voice is shaking as he speaks,  _ something _ bad has happened.   
  
He’d given Peter access through FRIDAY years ago, Peter hadn’t used that access in nearly two years. Peter used to come over all the time and just hang out, watching stupid movies or having dinner. At one point Peter was at Tony's penthouse more than he was at his own apartment.   
  
Tony doesn’t even think about having FRIDAY turn the lights on yet, he wants to check on Peter, “Peter? What’s wrong? What happened?” Tony steps further into the room, wanting to get closer to Peter.   
  
“I shouldn’t have come here, but I… I don’t want May to see me like this.”   
  
What doesn’t he want May to see? “FRI, lights on.”   
  
The lights come on instantly, despite Peter’s quiet protest of, “Wait.”   
  
Tony stops abruptly, Peter’s left eye is swollen shut, lip puffy and split, dried blood around his mouth, and around his nose, the beginnings of dark bruises on his cheeks, the collar of his shirt is torn and there appears to be finger-shaped dark red marks on Peter’s neck. He’s cradling his right arm against his chest. Tears are tracking down his cheeks, and his breathing is stuttery and fast.   
  
Tony wants to wrap his arms around Peter and never let him go. He wants to protect him and heal him. But more than anything Tony wants to  **murder** Barnes.   
  
He slowly steps closer, not wanting to startle Peter by getting too close too fast, the sofa is in between them. “What happened?”  
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
Tony shakes his head, “No, Pete. Don’t apologize to me, you have no reason to apologize.”   
  
“I didn't want… he called me a whore, said I was only saying no because I…" Peter stops and inhales deeply, "HesaidIwasfuckingyou." The words rush out of Peter's mouth, all stuck together and hard to understand. But Tony understands, Tony hears each word.  
  


"What? Why would he think that?"  
  
Peter shakes his head and looks down at the floor, "Does it matter? I'm sorry for coming here." His words sound as if he's leaving, but he doesn't move. No way in hell Tony would actually let him leave, not this time. Tony will drop it  _ for now _ . He wants to know why Barnes thinks they're sleeping together.  
  
"FRI, full-body scan, please." He wants,  **needs** , to know how badly hurt Peter actually is?  
  
"Scan indicates a hairline fracture in the radius bone. Normal body temperature, pulse is at one hundred and eleven, blood pressure reading at one thirty over seventy. No internal bleeding." FRIDAY relays the essentials first, then rattles off the numerous bruises and scratches.  
  
Tony sees red as FRIDAY continues to speak.  
  
Peter's entire body is shaking, whether it's the pain or the crying or both, Tony's unsure.  
  
"Fuck. I think we need to get you to a hospital, kid."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You're gonna need a cast for that arm, and maybe something for the pain."  
  
"Do we have to go now?"  
  
Tony sighs, "Soon."  
  
Peter nods but, still doesn't look up from the floor.  
  


\--  
  


"He's never going to hurt you again. I promise." They're sitting on Tony's sofa when he repeats himself for at least the tenth time since finding Peter in his penthouse earlier.  
  
It's nearly three am, they spent hours in the emergency room, seeing doctors and speaking to police officers. They're not rushing off to arrest Barnes, no matter how much Tony tried to convince them.  
  
Peter's arm is wrapped in a temporary cast, he has to go back the next day for the real thing.  
  
"I have to go back."  


"No, Peter, you don't. And you won't."  


"He's my fiance, I can't just leave."  


"Christ, kid. You have to leave. Do you want to end up worse next time?"  
"There won't be a next time."  
  
"Peter, there will always be a next time with him. I've seen the bruises showing up on you for over a year."  
  
"But,"  
  
Tony interrupts, "But nothing. Peter, if you go back… if you go back the next time I see you could be in a coffin. I'm not trying to scare you, but you  **need** to be scared. He's not going to stop. He's going to keep hurting you."  
  
Peter's crying again, Tony's heart hurts at the sight, knowing he's at least partially responsible for those tears.  
  
"You said it doesn't matter, but Peter he hurt you because he  _ thought _ you and I were sleeping together. There has to be a reason he thought that, I'm not going to poke and prod until you tell me, but Peter just knowing that he hurt you because of me… that kills me. You don't deserve to be hurt, Pete. And if I can stop that, I damn sure will. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I've had a crush on you since I was like sixteen. I'm sorry, it's my fault he thought… it doesn't matter what he thought. I don't want to lose you either, Tony. He's been pushing me away from you, telling me not to speak to you… I can't go back."  
  
Against his better judgment, or maybe it's a good idea, he's really not sure, Tony gently places his arm around Peter, it's not exactly a hug, but it's enough.  
  
Peter leans against him, head on Tony's shoulder.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Pete. I'll call my lawyer in the morning. He's never coming near you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt horrible making Bucky the bad guy. I originally thought of Beck, I'd just re-read a fic where Beck kidnapped Peter from Tony but, using Beck here felt--weird to me. So I chose Bucky.. don't get me wrong, I love Bucky and WinterIronSpider is my jam.


End file.
